


普鲁斯特效应（番外二）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（番外二）

番外二、

　　【惊！龙城大学生物系系草疑似已婚！】

　　校园报的八卦版块总是让人津津乐道，罗浮生有学霸和系草人设的双重加持，早已经是新闻部的头号宠儿了。以往多是没什么实锤的小道消息，而今天的这个，标题震惊，内容劲爆。

　　一张左手无名指的高清大图。罗浮生点开欣赏一番，骨节分明五指修长，还挺好看，毫不犹豫地点了保存。

　　同宿舍的顾悦戳了戳摊在床上的罗浮生：“等下打球去啊？” 

　　“不了。” 罗浮生收了手机，果断拒绝。

　　“你上次运动都什么时候了？” 顾悦不赞同地看着他。

　　“我懒不行啊。” 

　　“不怕发福啊。”

　　“我们结了婚的人一般不操心这个。” 罗浮生满不在乎道。

　　顾悦诧异：“真结婚了？？？太不够意思了吧，好歹同寝两年结婚这么大的事都不告诉我们？”

　　“诶诶诶，你话说明白了，同什么寝，分在一个宿舍而已。” 两年来自己在学校里睡觉的次数两只手都数的过来。

　　“什么时候结的？” 顾悦八卦。

　　罗浮生细细回忆，忍不住笑，道：“两个月前，暑假的时候。”

　　……

　　心意早已互通，证书不过是形式，两人在罗浮生二十一岁生日的隔天，一个普通而温馨的早晨，去民政局登了记，一切发生的那么自然。

　　高考那年为了成全沈烨去了罗马。罗浮生想去海边旅行的愿望，迟了两年终于得以实现。

　　两人翻找了许久的攻略，最后选定了地球另一端的一座海岛。婚礼举办时恰好是凤凰花开的季节，在一众亲友的见证下交换了相守一生的诺言，从此再无任何事可以将他们分开了。

　　夜间依偎温存，罗浮生枕着沈巍的手臂靠在他怀里，胸膛贴着后背，两颗心跳动的频率趋于一致。

　　被顶到要紧处，罗浮生揪着沈巍被自己枕着的手，极为依赖的姿态，“嗯……这算洞房吗？”

　　沈巍扳过罗浮生的下巴亲吻，笑着说：“算。” 

　　罗浮生有些羞赫，把红地发烫的脸贴在沈巍的手心磨蹭，讨好似的邀请：“那，那你进来。” 

　　“我不是在里面了吗？宝贝？” 沈巍装样，下身用力刺戳了两下以证明自己的存在。

　　清甜的橘香肆意飘散开来，“唔……” 发情热的催化叫罗浮生极易落泪，浑身的力气从四肢抽离，只软成一团在沈巍怀里。

　　沈巍毫不留情地在罗浮生体内逞凶，不住地刺激腔口，只不进入，那点恶劣的本性在床第间展露无遗，非要罗浮生说出来才肯给，他温柔至极又狡猾至极：“宝贝？要进哪？”

　　“我的……生殖腔，你进来，我要你……射在里面……” 

　　沈巍近乎痴迷地望着受情欲把控的罗浮生，他的爱人，对情欲直白又坦然，他渴望他，想要他，这种感觉让沈巍恨不得将全世界捧到他面前。

　　生殖腔被进入，填满，一如初次标记时那般，沈巍含弄着罗浮生的腺体，罗浮生感受到后颈的刺痛，随后沈巍从他体内缓缓地抽离，后穴却没有液体流出，腔口在沈巍退出的瞬间闭合。

　　沈巍起身暂离，回来时照例在罗浮生那侧的床头放下温水和药片，抚了抚罗浮生汗湿的额头道：“我去放水。”

　　罗浮生嗯声点头，待沈巍离开后，望着那板药片出神许久，罗浮生低头瞧了眼被撑些许弧度的小腹，微微一笑。

　　酒店的浴缸，宽大地足够容纳两个成年人，罗浮生偏偏要坐在沈巍腿间，沈巍浸在水底的手轻柔地在他腰间按揉，罗浮生舒服地哼哼唧唧，被沈巍不客气地掐了一把：“别叫了。”

　　罗浮生天生叛逆，越是不让的事他越要做，身子后靠压了压抵在他尾骨处的硬物，调笑：“这点定力都没有啊？沈老师？” 

　　沈老师。

　　沈巍被戳到了痒处，呼在罗浮生耳边的气息灼热了起来，许久没听罗浮生这么叫他，原来这么想念。

　　借着水的浮力，沈巍轻而易举地抬起了罗浮生的臀捅了进去。

　　“啊！” 

　　沈巍托着他动作，哑声训道：“叫什么？这不就是你想要的吗？”

　　罗浮生的双腿架在浴缸的两边，不知是体温升高还是做太久的缘故，浴缸里的水变得微凉，而沈巍没有丝毫要停的意思，池子里的水不断地往外溢，波涛汹涌都不为过。

　　“啊……我不要了……累……” 罗浮生觉得腰酸，娇贵劲儿上来了。

　　沈巍狠狠撞了两下，停了动作，待呼吸平复之后退了出去。

　　“诶。” 罗浮生不乐意了，还没来得及牢骚，被一条宽大的毛巾兜头裹住。

　　沈巍将他打横抱起扔回床上。

　　两人湿乎乎地落入床榻，浴巾散开，罗浮生往外钻了几下，下一秒便被沈巍握住了脚腕，一条腿被架起，沈巍就着站立的姿势进入。

　　“这个姿势不累了，你躺着就好。”

　　战事平息已是后半夜，沈巍把人安置到枕头上，瞥了眼床头的那板药片。

　　少了一颗。

　　烫到似的，迅速躲开了视线。

　　沈巍吻了吻罗浮生的额头，罗浮生立时一副美梦被惊扰的模样凑近他怀里，沈巍忍不住微笑，心底的失落被扫去，抬手关掉了床头的灯光，相拥而眠。

　　房间里的一切隐于黑暗，包括角落垃圾桶内的一颗白色药丸。

　　……

　　两个月了，罗浮生轻轻触了下自己的腹部，控制不住地笑。

　　“啧啧啧，酸死我了。” 顾悦看着罗浮生泛着幸福泡泡的样子发出单身狗的怒吼，“名草都有主了，为什么我还单身？” 忽然想起来似的：“诶，今天晚上有个聚会，隔壁外语系的也来，你跟我一起去呗，给哥们撑撑场面。”

　　“今天不行，今天得回家。” 罗浮生挺遗憾地样子看着顾悦。

　　“回家了？你这回怎么在学校住了这么久。”

　　罗浮生眨巴一下眼睛，悄声道：“小别胜新婚嘛，你懂的。”

　　“哦~” 顾悦哦地九曲十八弯，八卦之魂熊熊燃烧，打商量：“那什么，我能见见你对象吗。”

　　“你干什么？” 罗浮生警惕。

　　“我就好奇啊，配我们系草的得是什么绝世美人啊。” 顾悦奉承。

　　装A是罗浮生毕生的嗜好，咳了咳，装腔作势：“只许远看，我们家那位怕生。” 

　　……

　　正值周五，校门口人来人往，出门便看见沈巍的车子，罗浮生坐进车里，沈巍侧身替他系安全带，抬头时被罗浮生捞住亲了一下。

　　对上沈巍的目光，甜甜一笑，道：“想你了。”

　　沈巍轻笑，在罗浮生嘴上啄了一口，坐回位置启动车子，问他：“晚上想吃什么？”

　　“你烧的我都喜欢。” 

　　刚开学，事情又多又杂，罗浮生“屈尊”在学校里住了两周，着实想得厉害了，吃过饭就拉着沈巍滚到床上。

　　沈巍握着罗浮生的腰身带动着起落，细细探究坐在自己身上的人。

　　两周不见似乎瘦了些，晚饭也没怎么吃，嘴巴占着顾着说话。

　　“哪里不舒服吗？” 沈巍放缓了动作，把人圈进怀里，只细细地磨，罗浮生受不了这个，沈巍便专门用来问话。

　　罗浮生伏在沈巍肩头轻轻喘息，纠结，就现在说吧？

　　原本想当做惊喜，却找不到一个有特殊意义的日子来揭幕，小心翼翼地揣了两个月，总不再拖了。

　　沈巍知道了会是什么反应？罗浮生有一种答案触手可及的兴奋。

　　怀里的人实在沉默了太久，沈巍有些担忧，抬着罗浮生的腰退出些许，却一下子被罗浮生箍住坐实，缠地更紧。罗浮生侧过头咬住沈巍的耳朵，耳边的呼吸那么重，重到沈巍紧张起来，手心贴住他的后背一下下地顺，皱着眉问：“浮生，怎么了？”

　　“我……” 罗浮生沉沉的吐出一个字，觉得这般说实在难以启齿。

　　罗浮生抬手覆在沈巍心口，跳得好快啊。

　　沈巍感觉到罗浮生深深地吸了口气，耳畔如真空般寂静，随后是罗浮生有些发颤的那句：

　　“你要当爸爸了。”

　　掌下的心跳漏了一拍。

　　沈巍怔愣地看向罗浮生，难以置信，“你……” 

罗浮生贴到沈巍脸颊便轻轻咬了一口，肯定道：“你在我肚子里种了个小橘子。”

　　沈巍怔怔地，第一件事便是从罗浮生体内抽离，将人放平了，小心翼翼地盖上被子，遮住他赤裸的身体，一夕之间仿佛罗浮生脆弱地碰都碰不得了。

　　罗浮生被沈巍的举动逗笑，“傻了？” 这是他从未在沈巍脸上见过的神情，奇异的信息素作祟，让罗浮生觉得新奇又怜爱。

　　“什，什么时候的事？” 沈巍扣住罗浮生的手，有些颤抖。

　　罗浮生悄悄悬着的心终于放下，沈巍是喜欢的，笑答：“两个月前……” 

　　不必细说，沈巍回忆起来，是了，只有那次是射在生殖腔里的。忽又想起什么，疑惑道：“你不是吃了药？” 

　　罗浮生心虚地往被子里缩了缩。这举动却教沈巍害怕起来，这不是一个在罗浮生计划内的孩子，是个意外。

　　沈巍顿了顿，半晌终于狠下心开口：“你要是不想要……”

　　这是什么走向，罗浮生慌忙打断：“我没吃。” 沈巍难以置信地看着他，罗浮生硬着头皮剖白：“我没吃药，也知道发情期射在生殖腔里的怀孕概率是百分之百。”

　　沈巍呼吸一滞，罗浮生望着沈巍的眼睛，把心捧上：“我是故意的。” 

　　这辈子再无可能赢过他，沈巍服输，喟叹一声，把人抱进怀里，问他：“我还要怎么爱你才够。”

　　罗浮生宽慰地拍了拍沈巍的后背，笑道：“那往后，小橘子的饲养问题，就拜托你啦。”


End file.
